


Giving Season, Baby

by DivinelyUninspiredToAHellishExtent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Car Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluffiest Christmas fic you'll find, I don't know what else to tag :), It is pretty fucking fluffy, M/M, Malec, Smut, not really but, ok that's it, sexy shit ahead jus sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinelyUninspiredToAHellishExtent/pseuds/DivinelyUninspiredToAHellishExtent
Summary: So finally, after years of being too lazy to even buy a tree at all, this year, Magnus Bane went to target, picked out a whole bunch of pretty ornaments and frizzy fake vines and colorful lights that flashed for his tree. Just to be lazy again and end up not buying a tree because he convinced himself that he spent too much money on the decorations.It didn’t work out too well.But now, as Magnus feels helpless and lonely, he makes a groundbreaking decision.He’s going to go out and buy a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve....Or fluffy Christmas AU where Magnus makes a seemingly foolish and spontaneous choice to go out Christmas tree shopping on Christmas Eve but ends up meeting an adorable man in a cropped sweater instead and decides that the man is more important.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Giving Season, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! Yes, this is technicallyyyyy posting like on Christmas Day. And a lot of people are probably reading this after Christmas Day, but that doesn't matter okay shhhhh it just took longer to make then I thought it would. Shut up and HAPPY READING OKAY!!

Undoubtedly, the very last thing Magnus Bane should be doing on Christmas Eve is scrolling through everyone’s happy Christmas posts. 

_ Spending xmas with the fam <3 _

_ Happy anniversary John! I couldn’t thank you enough for the present!  _ (A photo of a happy couple wrapped in scarves and caught off guard in the snow, then a second photo of a stunning diamond ring up close).

_ All I want for Christmas is you… _

_ So grateful for this one.  _

Magnus clicks to his Instagram profile, wincing at the disgustingly dry content. The last time he posted was Halloween—it’s not  _ bad, _ he looked damn good as a devil with his friend Cat as an angel, and that party was extraordinarily fun, but now, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he’s alone and depressed the night before Christmas, with no happy Christmas posts and no basic Christmas decorations or lights or anything fun. All he has is a glass of wine and his cat, who’s looking gloomier than him.

He sets down his phone and takes a long sip of his drink, running his fingers through Chairman Meow’s fur absentmindedly. 

After a few seconds of debate, he picks up his phone again and goes to Pinterest. And then straight to his Christmas board. 

It’s basically what his inspiration for this December was—bright lights, pine tree candles, mistletoe, and of course, splendidly dressed up Christmas trees.

Christmas trees were his favorite part about Christmas traditions. When he was younger, he would get to pick out a new ornament from their local arts and crafts store for the tree every year, and he would always get the silly things like an avocado or a bear or something. 

The thing he realized going into middle school was that these made the tree very ugly, and he would always see his friend’s trees neat and color coordinated, but it was too late. 

So finally, after years of being too lazy to even buy a tree at all, this year, Magnus Bane went to target, picked out a whole bunch of pretty ornaments and frizzy fake vines and colorful lights that flashed for his tree. Just to be lazy again and end up not buying a tree because he convinced himself that he spent too much money on the decorations.

It didn’t work out too well. 

But now, as Magnus feels helpless and lonely, he makes a groundbreaking decision. 

He’s going to go out and buy a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

* * *

Half an hour later, he’s standing outside the Christmas tree shop he googled, his balls positively freezing off, as he glares at the  _ Closed  _ sign in fury like it’ll somehow magically open it. 

Breaking news: it doesn’t, and Magnus is just an idiot standing in twenty degree weather. 

What  _ didn’t  _ cross his mind as he set out on this Christmas tree adventure is that there probably wouldn’t be a single shop open, considering it's fucking  _ Christmas Eve.  _

“Fucking great,” he says aloud, wind whistling louder than his own voice. He hurries back to the car. 

And this time, specifically searches ‘ _ Open Christmas tree shops near me’.  _

He scrolls and he scrolls and he scrolls, losing a large chunk of hope and adrenaline that he’d gotten from planning this in the first place, until he stumbles upon one called  _ Alexander’s Christmas Trees. _ It’s open. It’s twenty minutes away, and it’s  _ open.  _

_ Yes yes yes! _ _   
_

Perfect, he thinks as he starts the car again, just perfect. 

Clouds paint over the sky and cover the stars tonight, but the slowly drizzling snow makes up for it. The snowflakes catch light from the streetlights and sprinkle like small fireflies across the street. It really looks like a winter wonderland outside. 

If only it wasn’t so fucking cold.

Every house on the block is shining in Christmas lights and Santa cutouts and wreaths and whatnot, and it just makes Magnus drive faster, in more excitement. 

When he pulls up to  _ Alexander’s Christmas Trees,  _ he’s getting all sorts of flashbacks from his childhood Christmas's, because holy  _ shit  _ it’s been so long since he’d last gotten a tree and this is going to be  _ so fun.  _

The only problem is, the place looks empty. 

He goes straight in, (which isn’t exactly  _ in,  _ it’s more like a big wooden structure where you walk through a door just to be led outside again, just with an array of pine trees around you), and can’t see a single soul in sight. Where’s Alexander? Where’s anyone who works here?   


Whatever, he thinks. They’ll show up. 

Except, they, well, they don’t. 

Magnus has picked out his ideal tree. It’s short and fat and cute and has the prime branches for hanging heavy things. It took a while to find; most of the trees are crappy and old seeing as it’s literally Christmas Eve, and his isn’t exactly what he was expecting, but he isn’t complaining. At least he’s getting a tree. 

Now, just the problem of how he’s going to pay for it with no one around. 

He checks the time;  _ 11:05.  _ It  _ is  _ getting pretty late, but he’s pretty sure they’re website said they were open till twelve. Right? 

As he goes to check again, ignoring the numbing pain that starts to grow in his fingertips from being exposed for so long in the chilling air, a faint sound is brought to his attention. 

He looks up in fright, expecting God knows; a murderer, a kidnapper, a Christmas tree thief. 

But there’s still no one. In fact, that sound is coming from his left, and it doesn’t sound bad at all; in fact, it sounds like a song. 

He can’t quite make out the lyrics yet, but, curious, he follows the tune, abandoning his perfect tree for a second. 

It’s nearly impossible to see—there are a bunch of lights draped across all of the trees, but none of them are turned on for some stupid reason, so he’s wandering in the dark with just that sweet tune being his lead. 

He hopes this doesn’t end like one of those tragic horror films. 

Strangely, the mess of trees clears and a small cabin appears, lowly lit and the only house Magnus thinks he’s seen today that isn’t decorated for Christmas. He wants to run back, grab his Christmas tree and just leave, but something pulls him in. Wonder. 

The lyrics begin to come. 

_ You’re wonder under summer skies.  _

He peers inside from a distance, and sees a tall man dancing along to it absolutely  _ shamelessly _ , which is not what he was expecting in the slightest. But really, he’s going all out; arms flailing, head lolling, hips jerking. 

_ I get so lost inside your eyes. _

He allows himself to inch closer, and then closer and closer until he’s almost pressed up against the window. Suddenly, he sees a sign above his head, one that he didn’t see before because of how dark it is. 

_ Alexander’s Christmas Trees. _

So maybe  _ this  _ is where he’s supposed to pay.

Now there’s just the small question of how he’s going to get this boy’s attention. 

Awkwardly, he taps on the window a couple times, but the guy ignores him, dancing obscenely. He’s dressed in sweatpants and a cropped sweatshirt, showing off his perfect curved hips.

Well. Whatever. He’s going in. It’s cold and inside looks…warm.

When he steps inside, surprisingly, the music’s so loud the man still doesn’t even notice him. He seems to be standing in some sort of living room, warm, yellow light streaming from candles and small lamps and armchairs draped with festive blankets in nearly every corner of the room. The inside is  _ much  _ more decorated than the outside, which Magnus appreciates.

_ I’d walk through fire for you, just let me adore you... _

He can’t hold back a snort when he sees the full dance moves up close and in person. 

He was really about to sit down on one of these armchairs and take a few moments to enjoy this lovely show when he gets noticed, probably from his snort, and he’s never seen a more terrified look on a human’s face before. 

The boy yelps and leaps backwards, grasping onto whatever he finds behind him for balance and in the end, knocking over a lamp which goes shattering to the ground as the music rages on. Magnus slaps a hand over his mouth, holding back a cackle just because of the look on this poor guy’s face. 

He quickly goes to shut off the music, which was blasting from a speaker off his coffee table, and takes a hesitant half step back again. Magnus keeps the hand over his mouth. The boy’s jaw has dropped to the floor. Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone’s face turn so red so fast.

“Holy shit,” he says. “I’m so so sorry, Jesus Christ, I—I was not expecting any customers today, I—” He must see the look on Magnus’s face, because he shuts up quickly about that topic. 

“God, I’m sorry. Do you—” he clears his throat, tucking back his hair a little frantically. “Can I help you with something?”

Magnus raises his eyebrows, finally taking down his hand. “I think it’ll be better if  _ I  _ help  _ you  _ first, especially since I gave you this scare. Which, I’m sorry about, by the way. I just want a Christmas tree.”   


“Right,” he nods, his flush reaching his ears. “Right.”   


They stand there awkwardly for a moment, avoiding each other’s eyes. Magnus wonders how much longer he’ll be here, and whether or not this is all still some scheme and he’ll still be killed anyway. 

“So um, how much—uh, did you see—”   


“All of that? Yep.”   


“Great. Oh that’s fantastic. I was just—”

“Dancing like a lunatic?”

Magnus instantly feels bad about the joke, because he buries his head in his hands and shakes his head. 

Magnus walks up to him. “Hey, hey I’m kidding. That was pretty funny. In a good way, I promise.”   


He lifts his head and smiles shyly. “I don’t think whatever that was could be classified as humorous in any way, but okay.” They both laugh, and some of the tension in the room fades.

That’s when Magnus officially sees how…how stupid  _ pretty  _ this boy is. His little mannerisms, his lips when he talks, the color of his eyes…sort of like a Disney prince. Magnus licks his lips and swallows. 

His eyes widen at the movement. Magnus clears his throat. 

“So, uh—”

“What’s your name?” he says before Magnus can mention his forgotten Christmas tree.    


“Magnus,” he says, extending a hand. “Magnus Bane.”

“Alec,” he says back with a smile, taking his hand. 

“Ah. So you’re Alec from  _ Alexander’s Christmas Trees? _ ”

“Yeah,” Alec says sheepishly. Their hands are still touching. Alec’s hand brings a comforting warmth, a sharp contrast from what his hand must feel like. “Wow, you must be uh, pretty cold.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking freezing out there.” Magnus gestures outside, where snow is still being blown all around. 

Alec winces. “Yeah, sorry again that I didn’t, like, notice you. It’s just—I work at this place every year and I’ve never gotten any customers on Christmas Eve and my shift ends in like half an hour so I thought—yeah, just, I’m sorry.”

Magnus isn’t so offended anymore. “It’s alright. Really.”

“Okay,” Alec breathes, staring. Magnus squirms a little. 

The air in the room gets a touch hotter. When the hell did Magnus get here?   


“Anyway,” Magnus says loudly, turning away and mouthing a small  _ wow  _ to himself. “I have a tree in mind. Do you think you could help me out?”   


Alec’s nodding fast, chasing ahead of him to open the door for him. 

“Sure.”   


They trot over to the tree Magnus picked out, hands stuffed in pockets and chins to their chests as they avoid the snow in their face. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why  _ are  _ you getting a tree this late? And on Christmas Eve?”   


“Because I damn wanted to,” Magnus states hopefully proudly. 

“Oh. That’s cool.”

Magnus nods, grinning. 

They reach the tree, his perfect, short, fat tree. Magnus doesn’t feel scared of anything anymore; in fact, it’s like he’s with a friend. 

“Nice choice,” Alec says, eyes shining even in the dark. “This is a fraser fir, known for its scent  _ and  _ for carrying extra heavy ornaments with it’s sturdy branches.” He gestures minutely with his elbows. Magnus nods, impressed.

“So, d’you have to learn these facts to get this job or was it just for fun?” he says with a playful wink. Alec giggles. 

Like, honest to god  _ giggles.  _

And this is already the second time he’s caught his face turning red.

Could he be…?

“A little bit of both, I guess.” He smirks and a one-sided dimple Magnus just notices pops out, making his heart fall a little bit out of his body. It’s fine. He’s fine. 

Of course Magnus chose this night to go out without wearing makeup or styling his hair. Perfect. 

They can’t figure out what to say for a second, so Magnus takes this moment to admire his sweatshirt. It’s navy blue and shortened just enough that it shows his belly button and a half portion of his stomach. 

“I like your sweatshirt,” Magmus blurts, half because it’s true and half because he feels like he needs more excitement than a ‘fraser fir’ tonight.

Alec looks down with a private smile. “Thanks.”

Snow falls directly into Magnus’s eye, and that’s when he decides it’s a good time to get going. 

“Okay, if you don’t mind, I’d love to get this moving along because it’s freezing.”   


Alec nods. “Sure. Yep.”

Magnus goes to pick up the tree but Alec shoos him away with a hand, squatting to get a good grip from the trunk and throw it over his shoulder  _ like it’s nothing.  _

And it’s doing things to Magnus that he  _ knows  _ it shouldn’t be. He has a very strong feeling he’s going to do something stupid and reckless tonight, so he should probably make it his goal to get this over with soon, but he also knows that’s something that probably won’t happen. 

“Do—Don’t you want some help with that?” Magnus offers weakly, watching as Alec trudges carefully to his car with the tree over his left shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

Magnus may or may not be swooning.

But it’s fine. He’s just going to do his original plan and grab his Christmas tree and go. Should be easy. He can totally leave this devastatingly charming and gorgeous man. Shouldn’t be a problem. 

He follows Alec to his truck, already disregarding what he just told himself and trying to find a subtle way to ask for his number without being awkward. 

_ God,  _ it’s just—he’s so—

“Damn, it’s cold,” Alec mutters, speeding up. 

Well, Magnus was planning on saying something quite the opposite of that, not that he disagrees. Alright. 

“Yeah,” he says, staring at his feet to avoid the wind that’s threatening to blow in his eyes until all the fluids freeze. He refuses to become blind until after seeing every part of this man that there is to see. 

Wait—fuck. Nope, nevermind, he didn’t mean to think that. Erase. 

Alec hauls the tree onto the back of his truck messily, wiping his hands and then flexing out his back and bicep. Magnus resists the urge to whistle lowly, because there’s still a fine outline of muscle underneath that coat layer. 

“Do—can I please just sit in your car for a moment? My hands feel like they're about to come off and it’s such a long way back—”   


“Yes, yes of course. Just—don’t worry, come on, it’s  _ frigid. _ ”

Alec giggles, sweetly. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.” And then they’re scrambling into the car, wiping off snow and shivering as they settle and slam the doors. 

Slam the doors back into utter silence. 

The thing is, the car had gotten colder since he last left it, (obviously), so they both still cuddled in stiffly on each other and shivered as they waited for the car to warm up. 

The snow continued like fallen flower petals surrounding his truck, spiraling and swirling. It gave off a low hum as it strained to fill with warm air. A crisp smell of fir and pine came off of Alec, but that wasn’t unexpected. 

Magnus clears his throat. Neither of them look over at each other to break the tension. Magnus waits and stresses and waits and stresses and does that some more for a while until Alec turns to him. 

“I—”   


“Do you have blue eyes?” Magnus gasps. 

Alec blinks, almost like he wants to go and check. 

“Y—yeah, yes I do, I think. Why?”   


_ Blue eyes are just my favorite. It’s no big deal.  _

“They just look nice.”

Alec nods, slowly. “Nice.”   


_ Fuck. _

“So, what were you going to say?”

“Oh, I, uh…don’t remember.”   


Magnus isn’t sure if it’s because of the cold or something else, but his cheek’s pink. Magnus raises his eyebrows and digs on. 

“No, come on. What were you going to say?”

Alec shakes his head stupid. “I just—I heard how it sounded in my head, and um, yeah no. Nevermind.”

“Alec—”

Alec waves his hand, scoffing it off. 

“Come on. Tell me. Seriously, we have nothing else to talk about.”   


Alec gives him a side glare, his arms crossed at his chest and his chin high as his mouth plays with a cocky smirk. 

Magnus swallows and forces himself, with a lot of perseverance, to look away.   


“Alright. I just, I was going to use a stupid Christmas, cheesy pick-up line to ask for your number,” —Magnus’s entire face flushes from chin to forehead, unexpectedly— “but  I figured that—that that was stupid,” Alec says very quickly. 

The first thing Magnus does is take off his jacket. Yes, he’s hot again. No, he doesn’t know why. 

“Well, maybe I’ll give it if you tell me what the pick-up line was.”

Alec stares at him for a second with wide eyes and then shakes his head and holds up a warning hand. “No. No. Absolutely not.”

Magnus squeals and claps his hands. “No no no, you’ve gotta tell me now. No exceptions.”

“How about one exception: it’s  _ stupid _ .”

“No. You’re telling me. Give in. I won’t give up.” 

Alec’s laughing softly into his hands now, eyes crinkling. 

“You really won’t give up on this?”   


“No. Get used to it, I’m annoying.” Magnus wants to hit himself.  _ Get used to it?  _ What was he even implying?   


Alec doesn’t even respond to it, gratefully. “Alright. I guess—it—it was ‘since it’s the season of giving, why don’t you  _ give  _ me your number?’” Alec bites his lip endearingly. 

“It’s the crappiest pick-up line, I know, I just thought of it in my head and I don’t know why I even  _ thought  _ about saying it everything’s just so stupid—”   


Magnus snorts and bursts out laughing before Alec can even finish, throwing his head back and all. 

“Hey! You agreed you wouldn’t laugh!”

Magnus, through his great wheezes, points at Alec. “I did  _ not  _ agree to  _ that _ .”   


Alec pouts, crossing his arms and pretending to be angry. Magnus goes on cackling; he can’t help himself. He’s also trying really hard to remember the last time a stranger’s shitty joke made him laugh so much. 

“Okay, so you  _ won’t  _ give me your number then?” Alec counters, lifting his chin. Magnus stops laughing, looking him dead in the eye. 

“Uh—” his face is hot again. “I—uh.”

Alec’s chin dips down, and his expression loses a touch of it’s confidence. “Unless—oh  _ shit, _ are you actually not interested? Because that’ll be  _ really  _ awkward.”

“No, no. I um, having your number would be lovely.”

Alec stares and then smiles, slow and wide. 

“Well then come on, hand over your phone.”

Magnus can’t help himself. “Why, because it’s _giving_ season?”  
  
“Alright, that’s it—” Alec says as he turns sharply and pretends to get out of the car. Magnus chokes, literally chokes with laughter as he opens the car door and then has to close it _immediately_ as a strong gust of wind freezes him.   
  
Alec clears his throat. His face is red too. “Looks like I’ll be living in this vehicle. Enjoy my company.”

Magnus smiles. “Maybe I will.”

Alec tucks a lock of black hair behind his ear, and for some reason, as he watches it fall out and across Alec’s cheekbone again, Magnus realizes that he has  _ black hair.  _ It’s black hair and blue eyes. 

His jaw drops. That’s literally his favorite combination. He almost wants to take out his phone and frantically text Catarina about his luck, because the other day they were  _ just  _ joking about how Magnus is never lucky in any way, shape or form. 

_ Well fuck you universe. I proved you wrong.  _

“So, can I have your phone, or…?”

Magnus snorts, shaking his head. He’d found himself staring. Right at Alec’s face. “Oh, yeah yeah, sure. Here.”   


“Thanks.”

He sees Alec start typing quickly, and then a small smile plays on his lips. An evil one. 

“What’re you doing?”

Alec doesn’t say anything; he just smiles wider. 

“Here,” he says once he’s finished, handing Magnus back the phone triumphantly. The contact name reads:  _ It’s Giving Szn, Baby.  _

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly. “Thanks. I’ll be keen to call you that from now on.”

Alec gives him a huge thumbs up, and suddenly that video of that girl screaming  _ how can someone be so hot but so cute at the same time??!  _ floods his memory. Reminds him a little of the situation, though. 

“Let me put in my number now,” Magnus says, rubbing his hands together, like he’s trying to make a fire. Alec gives him a look but hands it over anyway.

A few seconds later, Alec’s giving him the same look, but more incredulous. “Really? That’s the best you could come up with?  _ Fraser Fir Nerd _ ? Fraser’s aren’t even my favorite.”

Magnus can’t help cackling with laughter, which sharpens the Alec Look. That’s what he’s going to call it from now on. “But see, you’re still a nerd, so I think it fits quite well.”

Alec frowns dramatically, crossing his arms and turning his head away. 

“Aw, if you really wanna leave, you can you know,” Magnus jokes. “You can just go out and enjoy the snow. And the fraser firs.”

Alec lets go of the facade and ducks his head down to laugh to, whispering softly, “I’m not  _ that  _ nerdy, I swear.”   


Magnus brings his cackling down to a chuckle, starting to feel bad. “I know.”

“Anyway, I really probably  _ should  _ go. My shift ended about ten minutes ago and no matter how much I enjoy spending this time with you,”—(the Alec Look)—”I think I like the sound of a warm bath and cookies more on this fine Christmas Eve. But I hope you like your tree. It’s one of the best.”

Magnus feels a bit disappointed, maybe even hurt. But he smiles and nods. “Yes, yes I will. Thank you.” 

Suddenly, Magnus doesn’t give a fuck about all the cute people posting for Christmas all over their socials; maybe he doesn’t have to be lonely this Christmas. 

But Alec’s already getting out of the car and walking away, and what is Magnus supposed to do? Chase after him?

_ You may never get this opportunity again. Go for it, go for it while you still have the chance. _

Yes. He’s going to chase after him. 

Alec’s about to reach the fancy wooden entrance as Magnus hops out of his car. Surprisingly, the sound doesn’t throw Alec off; instead he just looks off into the sky, the same sky that’s throwing frozen flakes of water all over him. He seems uninterested. 

That’s another trait Magnus is starting to find about Alec. He can’t seem to find a single bad one so far, so what could the problem  _ really  _ be if he asks him out?

Alec sighs and starts to walk off. 

“Wait—wait!” Magnus is right after him. 

Alec jumps like he’s been shocked, staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He can’t have anything imperfect, can he? Even his little bunny teeth are attractive. 

Magnus clears his throat and suddenly gets a wave of anticipation and pressure. He forgot that doing this required Alec’s full attention. 

“Could you maybe turn around or something? This would just be too embarrassing if I’m just completely wrong and just nowhere near the ballpark.”

(Another Alec Look. Magnus pointedly ignores it.)

“Alright,” Alec says with a small breathless giggle that gives Magnus enough encouragement for what he’s about to say next. 

Alec turns slowly, putting his hands in his pockets. Magnus deliberately examines his hair from behind. And then gets distracted from it. 

Alec gives a small glance back after a few minutes. “Are you going to talk, or…?”   


Magnus jolts. “Oh, oh shit yeah.” Alec snorts. “Um, yeah so, I was just wondering if you would want to go out with me.”

“What was that?”

“Don’t judge, please, I—”

“No I mean I literally didn’t hear what you said.”   


“Oh. Yeah, that’s really awkward. Um, I—doyouwanttogooutwithme?”

It’s hard to interpret Alec’s reaction from staring at his back. Maybe he should’ve had him facing him after all. 

But it’s alright, in the end, because Alec turns eventually and stares at him with wide eyes. Magnus still can’t get over the blue eyes. Really? Did this really happen to him?  
Alec’s still not saying anything, though. 

“Fuck, fuck I’m sorry,” Magnus scrambles. “Shit, I didn’t mean—didn’t mean to make this awkward and shit, I—”

Alec’s giving him another look, but this time it’s different. It’s not a stubborn, petty, Alec Look, it’s like…more wondering. Curious. His mouth is open, but just in a small ‘o’, like he’s fascinated. Magnus continues to babble, pretending he doesn’t see it. There’s also something different about his eyes—they’re softer, more personal and open. That may just be because of the fact that he’s probably confused but maybe—   


Alec walks forward and kisses him, cupping his cheeks.

Magnus almost chokes on his next words, because they were coming straight out of his mouth when Alec did that. It’s also the  _ very  _ last thing he expected. 

But, as he’s now very well aware, he might as well expect everything to go complete backwards tonight from what’s already happened. And he’s completely fine with that. 

It feels a bit like warmth spreads through his body right from where Alec’s lips are touching his, giving him a sense that he wasn’t even cold at all in the first place. Despite the snow and frost, Alec’s lips are so fucking  _ soft,  _ even better than the real cotton sheets Magnus’s parents got him for his birthday. Magnus almost wants to just stop kissing him so he can just  _ feel _ them with his fingers. But he’ll save that for later. 

Alec’s so sincere, so deep and honest when he kisses it makes Magnus feel a little dizzy. He grabs onto Alec’s bicep, the thick, hard, strong one that lifted his Christmas tree effortlessly less than half an hour ago, just to ground him. Magnus wishes he could make an exact moulding of that bicep and make a state of it to put in his home. 

They stumble back towards the car, even though neither of them feel cold anymore, and only break apart for a minute to get inside and then they're back at it again.

The thing is, the position’s too awkward. They’re leaning over the compartment between the two seats, almost straining and uncomfortable, and Magnus doesn’t want it to be like that at  _ all.  _ Who knows when the next time’s he’s going to kiss Alec is—he’s going to make this  _ count.  _

But Alec seems to read his mind and fix that problem very quickly. He pulls away, sporting a deathly smirk with his eyes glazed over a bit (he  _ drips  _ sex, for fuck’s sake, Magnus isn’t going to make it). Then he’s taking Magnus’s hand and, without saying anything, motioning his head to the backseat.

Oh, Magnus would be more than fine with  _ that.  _

It’s a bit of a scramble, in the end, from how fast they’re going and the way they’re both fighting to climb over each other and giggling, and for Christ’s sake this is so  _ fun _ . 

Magnus didn’t even know he could have this much fun with a person at this age. He doesn’t even remember the last time he had such a great time with a  _ complete stranger.  _ And he’s not even wasted. 

Magnus presses Alec’s back into the seat as soon as they find a comfortable enough position, and  _ oh  _ it’s so much better this way. This way, Magnus can really wrap his arms around Alec’s neck and appreciate his stunning body with his  _ own  _ body and…it does  _ not _ disappoint. 

Alec’s sighing softly as soon as they kiss again, which is such a sweet sound, almost like a kitten. 

Time slices right through as they go along—Magnus feels like they were just innocently talking hours ago. Nothing much has escalated from gentle, sweet kisses, brushes of the lips and small pecks at the corners. Magnus still can’t get over how soft Alec’s are. 

Alec’s hands are on Magnus’s lower back, fingers playing with the hem of his boring shirt, like he wants to trace a pattern there. Magnus wants more than anything to arch his back and let him do whatever he  _ wants.  _

It doesn’t work like that though. He guesses that if he wants to get something done…he’ll have to do it himself. 

Taking a deep breath, he uses everything he remembers about how to kiss good and leans back down to kiss deeply into his mouth,  _ hard.  _ Alec lets out a little whimper, and just when he’s about to respond, Magnus pulls back and sits up completely on Alec’s lap. Alec looks a bit disoriented, like he was just spun around in circle and he doesn’t know where he is. Magnus isn’t feeling much different. 

He stares Alec dead in the eyes and says, “‘s getting a little hot in here, don’t you think?” And he slowly peels his shirt off. It was a split second decision; Magnus isn’t in the mood to overthink anymore than he already has tonight.

“That’s—uh— _ yeah _ .”

Magnus chuckles, tossing his shirt in the front. But, despite what he said, it  _ is  _ actually cold. He needs Alec’s warmth again, he decides.

Now, his bare chest rubs openly against the roughness of Alec’s sweater. Alec’s officially sought out his dream and has started tracing his hands all over Magnus’s back which is— _ wow,  _ it feels really nice. 

They’re kissing differently now, as if their mouths have made some sort of agreement that they’re going to change the mood for the time being. Magnus’s head wasn’t involved at all, of course.    


It’s all tongue and roughness and a little bit of teeth as they attack each other like their lives depended on it. Another new thing—Magnus has never been like  _ this  _ with a stranger either. Unless they’ve already established it’s a one-night stand, (which he and Alec have not), a first kiss with a stranger that Magnus actually likes doesn’t come to making out hotly in the backseat. 

Guess Alec’s bringing a multitude of surprises in today, each one better than the last. 

It’s gets to the point where Magnus feels like they’re in that scene from Titanic—the sexy one where Jack and Rose are steaming up that car. They’ve started rolling their bodies together like snakes, coiling and writhing like they’re trying to get every part touching. 

It might be the best Christmas Eve Magnus has ever had. 

Then, Alec finally moves his hands away from his back and to the—

_ Shit, oh shit shit shit. _

To the inside of Magnus’s damn thigh.    


Magnus wasn’t  _ expecting  _ to leave  _ Alexander’s Christmas Trees  _ with a goddamn boner that he got from the owner of the place itself, but here he is, laying on top of the man in the back of his car and resisting the urge to grind down. Until, that is, Alec gives him the favor and grinds up.

“Ohh, oh god,” Magnus mutters, breaking away for a second to mouth along Alec’s neck. He can’t be kissed and pressed against by something that  _ big  _ at the same time. It’s way too much and it’s simple as that. 

“Are you alright?” Alec’s breathes. 

_ When did his voice get so raspy? Was it always like that? _ _   
_

“Yeah, yeah of course, you’re just—” Magnus motions unhelpfully with his hands. “A lot.”

Alec’s gives a deep chuckle, coming from the back of his throat. Magnus wants to stick something very specific down there—

“I’m too much, hmm?” He deliberately grinds up again, making Magnus’s vision white out for a second as he sags against him. 

“Shut—shut up.”

This can’t be real this can’t be  _ real  _ this isn’t happening. Magnus doesn’t believe it. He won’t. 

“Ohhh, shit you feel good,” Alec murmurs, his eyes drooping. 

Well. Fuck. 

“Al—Alexander maybe we shoul—”   


Alec moans loudly, finally jerking up his hand between their bodies. It being the last thing Magnus was expecting, he nearly chokes on his own saliva. Mainly, he’s so turned on it hurts. 

“Shit— _ shiiiit,  _ Alec—”

“No,” Alec interrupts, lips dark and eyes even darker. “Ca—say my full name again.”   


Magnus stops rocking his hips, dropping his jaw. 

“I need to ask you an honest question first.” Alec nods. “Are you even real?”

Alec lets out a great honking snort before freezing too and throwing a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.    


“I wish I wasn’t right now,” he says. 

They both laugh, sweet and carefree. Magnus gets caught up in a different reality for a second, one where he thinks he and Alec have known each other for years, because honestly, it’s how it feels. 

“So, uh,” Magnus says. “Should we uh…continue?”

Alec sits up on his elbows, stupid sexy hair flopping on his forehead with a stupid sexy smirk. Alec’s so stupid. Stupidly hot.

“I dunno.” He bites his lip (in Magnus’s theory, for dramatic effect) and looks up at Magnus through his lashes. It’s like he’s _trying_ to cause Magnus’s heart failure. “What do you want to do?”  
  
“I—I, um.” How is he even supposed to answer something like that? “I don’t exactly know either. Should we? I feel like it’s early. I don’t know. Is it too soon?”

Alec puts a hand to his cheek, tracing the space under his eye. Magnus all but swoons. “Hey. Relax. Just do whatever you feel like.”

“Okay,” Magnus breathes. “I think I really feel like kissing you right now.”   


Alec nods. “I like that idea.” 

And then they’re back, no hesitation or bumpiness or awkwardness, back right at each other’s lips like it’s they’re last day on Earth and every second counts. Magnus tells himself how dangerous it is to get in this deep with a stranger, but…oh well. 

Magnus makes sure to make the first move this time, grinding down and moving his hands under Alec’s shoulder blades, cupping them gently.

When Alec reciprocates, Magnus gets a wicked idea. He pulls away and moves his lips right in Alec’s ear. 

“ _ Alexander _ ,” he whispers in his most sexy tone. Alec shudders, and suddenly he isn’t just grinding up sensually, no, he’s  _ thrusting.  _ He’s eager and bouncy and  _ thrusting  _ his hips up into Magnus’s as if…as if they’re doing something else. 

“Oh, oh fuck,” he whispers. They’re not even bothering kissing at this point, just focusing on their hips and their hands and—

“Alexander,  _ oh _ .”

Alec makes a sound that’s close to a choked sob. 

“Are we—really going to be like dumb—dumb— _ fuckk _ —teenagers right now and jizz in our pants?” Magnus gasps quickly, staring fixedly at the fabric of the car seat behind Alec’s head. 

Alec doesn’t even respond, just keeps going at it absolutely  _ determined.  _ Magnus feels like he’s going to lose his mind if this continues. He doesn’t even know how his brain won’t melt out of his ears when they finish. 

Which, based on the pace and the breathy sounds Alec’s releasing in his ear, it doesn’t look like that’ll be too long at all.

“Shit, shitshitshit, Alexander, Ale— _ fuck _ , fuck fuck you gotta—I can’t—”   


Alec tries to respond, truly, but he doesn’t seem to be able to get words out either. Just soft whimpers and choked off noises deep in his throat. 

“I feel like—I’m gonna—” Alec whispers. “ _ Shit _ , Magnus, I’m gonna  _ come _ —”

“Come on sweetie, there—there you go— _ oh _ —”

And, with a long, high-pitched cry, Alec does just that, fisting Magnus’s hair and gasping for breath. Watching Alec is one of the most erotic things Magnus has ever witnessed, so it doesn’t take long before he’s squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his legs as he comes too, jizzing right in his pants. 

Now they’re both hot, sweaty and uncomfortable in their boxers, but Magnus feels like that’s the naughtiest thing he’s ever done and he hasn’t got a single regret. 

Alec’s gone prettily pliant on top Magnus, head dipped down low and hair sweeping Magnus’s neck as he pants and sways gently. Magnus pets over his back slowly, reassuring. 

“D’you always get like this after an orgasm or should I be worried?” Magnus asks, just half-joking.

Alec snorts into his neck, giving him a tickle. “Should  _ I _ be worried that  _ you  _ think there’s something to worry about?”

“Uh—wait, what?”   


Alec shakes in mirth. “What I meant to say is; define ‘like this.’”

“Oh. Well, you know, sleepy and pliant like a rag doll and stuff.” Magnus thinks about it for a second and then adds with enthusiasm; “Or was I just that good?”

“Oh please, we barely even did anything, calm down,” Alec laughs. 

“Okay, so you  _ are  _ usually like that? Cute. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Alec shakes his head, but Magnus catches his ears going pink. “How have you never seen anyone like this after sex? I thought everyone was like this?”   


Magnus shrugs. Alec just snorts and shakes his head again. 

“Okay, moving on,” Magnus states, starting to sit up. “What do we do now?”   


Alec crawls out from on top of him and gets comfortably settled in his lap, almost like a little child sitting in his mother’s lap.

“Well, I suppose you should bring your Christmas tree to your house, at the least. And you should bring me.”   


Magnus beams. “And why should I bring you?”   


Alec sighs, pretending to think thoughtfully. “Well, maybe because I provided you this lovely tree and we just came in our pants together and you owe me a good pair of pants now and…oh yeah. It’s giving season, baby.” Alec winks, and the rest of the night dissolves into a symphony of merriness and chats and pure bliss with Alexander from  _ Alexander’s Christmas Trees,  _ the only Christmas tree shop open so late on Christmas Eve. Magnus wouldn’t have wanted anything different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays cuties! (Side note - the song Alec's listening to is Adore You by Harry Styles. I really think you should go stream it and his entire new album ;))))


End file.
